Venom
Venom is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. ' Role in the Story Venom is trapped in the lower levels of Oscorp, where he waits to ambush the unexpecting. When Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Spider-Man arrive, however, he is outnumbered and defeated. History During a time of hysteria, Sin-Eater was at large, journalist Eddie Brock took advantage of the situation by unknowingly popularizing a claim by a compulsive confessor that he was the Sin-Eater. When the real Sin-Eater was unmasked by Spider-Man, Brock's integrity was put into question, and he was put out of a job. Contemplating suicide, Brock sought solace in a church, the very same church where Spider-Man rid himself of his alien costume by exploiting its vulnerability to large vibrations. When the alien bonded with Brock, he learned of Spider-Man's true identity as Peter Parker and traumatized Mary Jane Watson before hunting down his adversary. Spider-Man defeated Venom by forcing him to waste too much of the symbiotes organic material. Venom made his comeback and took a position as Spider-Man's archenemy. Spider-Man, upon being frozen by Venom and put on an isolated, remote island, put an end to their rivalry by faking his death, but Spider-Man was forced to make his survival known to Venom to enlist help against Carnage, Venoms' symbiote offspring. Venom, then, became the "Lethal Protector" of San Francisco, his home city This too, like his truce with Spider-Man, was not to last, after his ex-wife's suicide, apparently due to Spider-Man. Appearance Venom's symbiote takes the form of a full-body black suit with a large white spider insignia extending across the torso. He has white lenses and a monstrous grin in the mask area. He also has symbiotic tentacles that extend from him. Abilities Venom has many abilities, many of which have been adapted from the comics into a LEGO style. Amongst these abilities are: *'Web-Swinging: 'Venom can navigate through New York City using his symbiote webs. He can traverse almost any surface, having a web-swinging system similar to Spider-Man and games such as ''Spider-Man 2 ''and ''The Amazing Spider-Man. *'Enhanced Senses: '''Venom has symbiote-enhanced senses, which works similarly to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. This ability allows Venom to detect hidden bricks in the environment. Similar to how Spider-Sense looks in the comics, Venom emits a red ripple effect from his head at the tap of a button. In turn, the hidden bricks may allow the player to pass obstacles for level progression, or gain rewards. *'Wall-Crawl: Venom can crawl on special walls, similar to the way that Robin can walk on special walls using his magnet suit, in LEGO Batman: The Video Game ''and ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Unite. *'Impact Webbing': Venom's symbiote can duplicate Spider-Man's impact webbing, which can ensnare enemies struck by it in webs. Venom fires impact webbing using a system similar to the gun targeting system. *'Web-Grapple': Venom can use his webs to latch onto special grapple points. * Big Figure Transformation: ''' As Big-Fig Venom, this villain possesses the ability of Big Figure Super Strength. This means that he wields a level of super strength greater than regular minifigures with super strength. This allows him to pick up larger-than-life objects, such as massive rock masses, and throw them at attackers. * '''Symbiote Walls: '''Venom can morph through special symbiote walls, allowing him to pass into areas where most characters cannot. Trivia *When Venom is idle, he will eventually begin juggling skulls in his symbiote tendrils. *He was confirmed alongside Human Torch in May of 2013. *The original design for Venom later became an influence for '''Spawn, another one of McFarlane's creations. * TT altered Venom's design, close to the release of the game, giving him a Big Figure transformation. This was greatly due to the fact that fans had requested highly for a "Big Fig Venom". * Venom has two forms, his original, comic book, incarnation, Eddie Brock appears as the minifigure and his Ultimate incarnation as his Big-Fig mode. * Venom's first special attack is to grab the enemy with a symbiote tentacle and smash him against the ground. * Venom's second special attack is to, as a big-fig, grab the enemy, smash him against the ground a number of times, pause briefly, and throw him against the ground. * Venom's third special attack is to, as a big-fig, ground pound the enemy into the air and punt kick him away. Gallery Juggle HD.png|Venom, beginning to juggle skulls while idle Ed.jpg|Venom Asks: Who does it better? Venom in Asgard.png|Venom in Asgard Venom pose.png|Promotional Art for Venom Venom juggling skulls.jpg|Venom, juggling skulls with his tendrils Venom Poster.png|A cutout of Venom Spider-Man vs Venom.jpg|Venom, facing off against his age old enemy Spider-Man Venomtransform.jpg|Venom transforming into a bigfig THEYLISTENED.jpg|Bigfig venom Eddy.jpg VenomIntoSmall.jpg|Big Venom transforming into a small venom Category:Aliens Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Minifigures Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Spider Sense Category:Super Strength Category:Villains Category:Wall Crawl Category:Web-Slinging Category:Punisher Villains Category:Big Figures Category:Symbiotes Category:Transformation Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Inspired by Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Anti-heroes Category:Venom Versions